A Kingly Rest
by CupKaykeskyline
Summary: Riku is forced with a serious decision left behind by a good friend ... should he become King of Disney Castle?
1. Expression of Grief

This is a fan fiction plot that I gave to a girl (sasuke102) on but I liked the plot so much that I decided that I wanted to do my own story using this plot (since she didn't know muck about Kingdom Hearts ) Alright Here we go !

To Love a King (Prologue)

On one the gang's frequent travels to Disney Castle, Mickey and Riku walked down the hallway to the King's coveted throne, they began to talk about their past struggles, and how they've overcome them.

"Riku, you've grown so much over the past few years" Mickey said looking up to Riku in awe. Riku had abandoned his hard, cold shell and began to embrace light, for once in his life. He was now 21 and was beginning to forget all about the darkness that once was instilled in him.

"Well. I guess I have changed … some." Riku sarcastically smirked looking back to see his best friends Sora and Kairi cooing and kissing each other "humph". As they walked, a frown appeared upon the old King's face.

"Mickey, what's wrong" Riku asked. Mickey had done so much for him that Riku had built a sense of loyalty for him. "This is a question that I've wanted to ask … ever since I met you … Riku" Mickey said, tired eyes focused on the young man. "Anything" Riku replied.

"When I die, I want you to take my place as King" Mickey said calmly

Riku turned to Mickey, kneeled down beside him and grabbed him "Why would you say something like that !!" Riku yelled "… is this because of Queen Minnie ?" Riku asked. Queen Minnie had died of a heartless attack a few months ago.

"NO! It's not because of that" Mickey snapped pulling away from Riku's tight grasp. Riku looked blankly at Mickey; this was the first time that Riku had seen Mickey act so upset. "I can feel my death … it is inevitable" the king said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Well … why me!! Why not Sora!" Riku yelled trying to get the thought of one of his most beloved friend's death trough his mind. He knew the King meant what he was saying no matter how much he didn't want it. "Because he's weaker than you! You're stronger than him in every way: physically, mentally, spiritually! He always been weaker than you and he still is!" Mickey belted out, not realizing what he just said.

Closing his eye, he regained his composure and calmly stated "You have more wisdom … I can't chose Sora, not Goofy … and don't get me started on Donald" Mickey sadly giggled. "But you … Riku, are the only one who perfectly balances all of the thing's I wanted in my successor" Mickey smiled.

"Hey Riku !" Sora yelled in the distance holding Kairi's hand "Ya comin with us!" He happily exclaimed. "Yea" Riku pitifully yelled to him staring at his old friend. "I gotta go … I'll think about it" Riku said … barley enough for Mickey to here it. As Riku walked Mickey grabbed his hand and looked into his aqua marine eyes and said "don't forget" he said sadly. Riku nodded and began his sad trot to his other friends.

After the days activities Riku went back to his quarters, where he would be sleeping for the night. He undressed in to his boxers and sat at the edge of his bed .What Mickey conveyed to him earlier began to settle in his heart. "Mickey … dead?" Riku inquired as he laid he head down on his pillow and sighed "wow, this is going to be some sleep he sarcastically said to himself as he tried to get rest.

As he tried his best to sleep, Mickey's words buzzed around his head like bees around a lively bee hive.

_I want you to take my place as King _

_I can feel my death … It is inevitable _

_He's weaker than you in every way!_

_You're the only one who perfectly balances all of the things I want in my successor_

And when he finally fell asleep he was woken up by a blood curdling scream of a women "MICKEY!!" she yelled.

"Mickey" Riku sighed as he quickly got up and put on his clothes.

He began the sprint wanting to know what happen to his beloved friend. A friend that had helped him through the darkness and into the light … Mickey.

As he got closer to his room he could hear screams and cries so gloomy … so poignant .The closer he got he saw Sora and Kairi holding each other Sora cradling and rocking back and forth … tears rolling miserably . "Sora" Riku called . "…" Sora opened his mouth but all he could do was sob .

He pointed weakly to the King's bedroom and continued his weeping . As Riku walked into the cold room he saw Goofy and Donald … crying … showing their expression of grief over a cold , lifeless , dead , Mickey .

Da da da …. Ohh what will happen next ! Thanks for reading Review please !


	2. Dust To Dust

Dust To Dust

The scene sent a razor-sharp ache to the young man's heart. Tears welling up in his eyes, not able to get it through his head he knelt down on the floor and covered up his face so that his allies could not make out his tears.

He never cried before in his life, he just kept everything inside .Not letting anyone know his **true** feelings.

"_Why" _he silently thought to himself.

"WHY!" Riku said furiously getting up and pounding a wall, leaving a massive hole in it.

"Riku" Goofy forlornly yelled.

This time, Riku couldn't hold it in … he let his tears vulnerably fall down his pale white cheeks for the first time in his life .Not caring who seen him . Letting out painful moans and muscular cries with every thought of his deceased friend.

Sora then got up from his girlfriends embrace and slowly treaded toward his best friend to be of some reassurance to him.

"It's gonna be okay Riku … it's gonna be okay" Sora gently whispered to his friend.

"_This isn't supposed to be like this" _Riku thought to himself _"I'm supposed to comforting Sora, not the other way around.''_

A blazing inferno in his eyes Riku screamed "It's not going to be okay!" he heatedly said as he pushed Sora on to the floor.

Calming down, Riku realized what he had just done to his best friend; the brunette headed boy looking up at him is dismay with his cobalt eyes.

Feeling a since of shame because he just let his feelings get the best of him … sensing the attention of every eye on him , he stormed out of the room as rapidly as he could carry his feet .

"_Why did I do that" _he yelp within himself _"Sora's my friend."_

Riku opened his quarter's door and gradually sauntered in. Walking past his dresser he stumbled over a happy picture of the gang … Mickey smiling right beside him. _" … Mickey"_ he contemplated tears welling up once more.

Look up at his window, he saw the sun which immaculate brightly, almost mocking how he was feeling.

"How could the sun shine on a day like this" Riku silently pondered to himself. He then laid down and started sobbing once more, crying himself into a deep slumber.

Later on in the night, Riku woke up in a cold sweat. He looked at the digital clock beside him which read in red numbers: 8:31, he couldn't believe that he slept all day, yet again, Riku never was a "morning" person.

His stared at the beautifully molded ceiling above him and sighed. He wanted to stay like this forever, not wanting to discuss what had happen earlier to his friends, if they would still consider him a "friend."

"You really screwed up this time Riku" he said wryly to himself.

"Yeah … you did" Sora said pushing the door open with a semi – optimistic grin.

"Sora!" Riku said getting out of his bed and sitting on the edge of it, recalling what he did earlier he hung his head "Sora, I'm sor–" he tried to convey to his best friend but was cut off by a calm "it's okay."

"Good" he giggled. Sora and Riku never really fought over much. In his mind, he kinda knew that Sora would forgive him.

"So … what did you do today" Riku inquired. "Mmmm … nothing much, made plans of the funeral" he said looking back at Riku.

"When is it" Riku requested, Sora replied "Sunday."

"I can't believe he's … gone" Sora said, eyes widening in shock. "Me either" Riku plainly stated.

Riku thought about Mickey and the past day's conversation rang once again and his soul. _"I want you to take my place as King."_

"Humph" Riku sighed.

"What is it" Sora asked curiously. "Your not gonna believe this" Riku stated lying back on his pillow. "Shoot" Sora playfully said.

"Riku sighed … okay … before the King dies he asked me to be king." Sora just looked; he looked as if he was still waiting for the response. "Oh … that's all … I already knew **that**" Sora said rolling his eyes and sitting back in place.

"HOW!" Riku inquired. Sora replied "his wrote it in his will … I guess your majesty didn't want to die without having his wants fulfilled .Sora always referred to the King as "Your Majesty."

"Oh" Riku said with no emotion.

"But" Sora said looking at Riku "do you want to do it."

"Of course I do" he said sitting up and looking at Sora seriously "It was his dying wish." "Did you here me Riku" Sora dryly stated "I asked **you **if you wanted to do it … not your majesty."

Riku stared at Sora blankly. _"Do I want to do to this?" _he asked himself

"I didn't mean to break you position on it, I was just … thinking out loud" Sora said getting up and walking toward the entrance and turning back "just think about it … k"

Riku nodded as Sora left the room. Sora left Riku with troubling thoughts."_ well, being king __**is**__ a hard job" "what will happen if I fail" _Riku's mind wandered.

"Well, I'll figure it out before the funeral" he nonchalantly thought as he laid his head down for rest.

_**x x x **_

**Sunday morning …**

Riku walked through the countless amounts of people surrounding him. It seemed like the whole town was there, ready to give the king that had ruled them for years, a solemn goodbye.

"Riku" Sora called giving way to his location. He was standing next to Kairi, who was clothed in a black dress like the one she wears on Destiny Island. "Come here!" he yelled and Riku did as he said. "You look nice" Kairi said under her breath. Riku was fully clad in an all black suit with black gator shoes. "Thanks" Riku replied looking up at the sky .The sky shown a murky grey, almost like it could downpour at any given second.

"We're next" Sora stated, pulling Riku out of the skies. He was referring to the wake that was held before the ceremony. "You ready" Sora sadly asked as he looked into Riku's azure eyes.

"… I don't know" Riku admitted.

"Well your going to have to be ready" Sora replied "You know your going to be sorry for not talking to him for the last time. Riku sighed, he knew Sora was right.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, we're ready for you" Donald sighed, passing them red roses to place on the coffin. "Yeah … the last ones before the ceremony" Goofy said sorrowfully.

Sora nodded and pulled both Riku and Kairi into the chamber.

"You go first" Sora said looking at Riku. "… I'm not sure" the silver headed man stated. "C'mon" Sora said pushing Riku closer to the coffin. He looked at Mickey's lifeless body. Biting his bottom lip and clutching his hands, transforming his mental pain into a physical kind.

"I'll give you some privacy" Sora said as he let go of Riku and walked toward the end of the room with Kairi, who was sobbing quietly.

"Uh …" Riku stumbled over his words not really knowing what to say … but he knew he'd say them and say them quickly … he knew he'd regret not saying them.

"Mickey … I'm glad I met you … when I was in darkness, you shielded me from a lot of things" Riku's words began to flow out of his mouth like a waterfall of emotion. "You were the only one who understood me , who understood my darkness … but you didn't let me stay there … did you … you brought me back into the light" Looking at a motionless Mickey tears welling up in his eyes "I'll never forget you Mickey , and I'll be your successor … It's the least I could do" a giggle passing his lips ."

"Goodbye, my good friend" he said as he walked away .In his head he heard a blissful Mickey chiming out "Goodbye"

After the ceremony was done Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy served as Pallbearers. Riku, walking down the concrete passage, was savoring the last few moments he had with his beloved friend.

As they maneuvered the coffin on to the object that would bring The King down to his final destination , the place that would hold him forever they heard the priest start his final sayings.

Bringing three roses toward the grave he began the scripture

Riku started balling knowing that this was they last time he would see Mickey , rain started drizziling as the priest said his last few word .

_Earth to earth ,_

_Ashes to ashes ,_

_and dust to dust ._

_The rain fell ... _

Okay should I continue with this fan fiction ? I want to know because I want the readers to be ... vocal in what happens ...please review and tell me if I should continue ... THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
